1. Field of the Invention:
This relates to a wrench system for rotating polygon shaped members such as squares, hexagons and octagons. These members are used in the form of bolts or nuts.
2. Prior Systems:
Wrenches have been used for a long time to either remove or tighten a nut on a bolt or to rotate certain type screws. Many existing wrenches include adjustable jaw wrenches so that various side members may be rotated. These adjustable jaw wrenches may be wrenches which have a flat faced upper jaw which is opposite the flat face of a lower movable jaw. Other adjustable wrenches includes the so-called pipe wrenches in which the opposing faces of the upper and lower jaws are serrated so that they can bite into a pipe. Other wrenches are in a class called end wrenches in which the jaws are a fixed distance apart. When fixed wrenches such as end wrenches are used it is most important that the distance between the two jaws match exactly the size of the nut or bolt which it is to turn Otherwise, the shoulders of the nut or bolt will be rounded and eventually render the bolt or nut unusable. Adjustable jaw wrenches have to be adjusted very accurately or they too will causing the rounding of the shoulders on the heads of bolts or nuts.
It is thus seen that there is a need for a wrench in which the exact fit between the wrench and the nut or bolt is not needed to prevent rounding of the corners.